Mon nom est personne
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [OS spécial Zexy]. Tant de facettes composent ce visage angélique. Amuro aime-t-il sa vie, quels sont ses objectifs ? Tranche de vie d'un homme complexe.
Bonjour tout le monde.

Je ne suis absolument pas habituée du fandom de Détective Conan, néophyte et tout et tout… Mais je tenais à offrir un OS spécial pour l'anniversaire de ma petite _Zexyfounette_.

Je sais que tu adores Amuro (et c'est un euphémisme), je me suis penchée sur sa psychologie. S'il apparaît comme OOC tu auras le droit de me taper avec une rose démoniaque. Mais n'envoie pas Gin me tuer, ça serait trop violent (ou si envoie-le-moi).

J'espère que ce texte sur ton chouchou te plaira, pour toi ma petite murcielago avec tout mon amour *^*

Joyeux anniversaire, plein de bisous tous doux.

Kyss fra PeriPanthera *3*

* * *

~OOOooOOOooOOOooOOO~

 **Mon nom est personne**

~OOOooOOOooOOOooOOO~

* * *

Assis à une table près de la baie vitrée, un jeune homme regardait son verre posé devant lui. La nuit sur la ville nipponne s'étalait comme un immense voile funèbre, révélateur de sombres choses qui se déroulaient à l'abri de la lumière.

Amuro se détendait après son service au café Poirot, comme à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire peu souvent. Il commandait un bourbon sec, accompagné de glaçons. Les petits cubes de glace fondaient tandis que l'homme observait le liquide ambré. Jamais il ne le touchait. Jamais il ne le buvait. En personne raisonnable, il ne s'adonnait pas au vice, ni alcool, ni cigarette, ni jeux d'argent, rien. Rien à part la passion inexorable pour le labeur, la recherche de la vérité. Chaque jour de sa vie était rythmé par ses métiers divers, à son image. Simple d'apparence mais bien plus complexe en réalité.

Coude posé sur la table, le jeune homme à multiples casquettes passait son doigt sur le rebord du récipient, l'air pensif. A vrai dire à cette heure tardive, il était fatigué, chose on ne peut plus normale. Amuro enchaînait les métiers, les identités. Tour à tour serveur, détective, agent de police et gangster qui était-il en vérité ? Sous ses apparences chaleureuses, ce sourire éclatant, que recelait ce regard doux ? Son prénom, le véritable, plus personne ne l'employait. Il évoluait seul au milieu de tous ces gens. Seul parmi la foule. A force lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Tant d'années à dissimuler ses objectifs laissent des traces.

Amuro était peut être un bluffeur à l'instar des joueurs de poker, ne montrant jamais leurs émotions, arborant un visage neutre. Oui, le blond angélique s'apparentait à ce genre de personne, changeant de peau facilement, se déguisant de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Il possédait cette faculté incroyable de donner le change en restant lui-même et quelque part pas. Seulement depuis le temps qu'il combinait toutes ces identités, il s'était perdu en chemin. Parfois le quotidien le pesait comme ce soir. Il ne tournait plus la tête pour voir passer les gens heureux, les amoureux main dans la main, les familles avec les enfants accrochés à leurs parents. Parce que lui n'était pas comme les gens normaux. Le jeune métis avait choisi une toute autre voie, s'oubliant afin de combattre le crime, de chercher sans cesse la vérité et de faire triompher la justice. Ces valeurs surannées pour beaucoup de personnes représentaient son idéal. Sans cesse traquer les criminels.

Où tout ceci l'avait conduit ?

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, formant un minuscule nuage de buée sur la vitre. Menton calé dans la paume de sa main, le détective regarda dehors. Et bien nulle part. Son sacrifice – son bonheur – ne le menait nulle part parce que malheureusement l'Organisation était encore en place, brillante dans la pénombre plus que jamais. Le chef de ce clan sordide n'était pas encore connu, il ne possédait aucune nouvelle information. Plus il restait lié à eux, plus sa vie se trouvait en danger. Tout ce qu'il s'évertuait à faire pour démanteler ce groupe ne ramènerait pas son feu ami à la vie. Dans ses moments de doute, le blondin se questionnait sur l'utilité de sa quête. Et dire qu'il pourrait mener une vie paisible comme les hommes de son âge. Epouser une gentille fille qui lui donnerait des enfants. Aller au travail tous les matins en ayant la certitude qu'il reviendrait en vie le soir. Partir en vacance à la mer ou à la montagne, bref une existence tranquille exempte de peur.

* * *

Un mordillement de lèvre puis un sourire. Le reflet de la glace réverbérait un jeune homme souriant. Amuro aimait ce danger, quelque part il le cherchait aussi sinon il se contenterait d'un poste à l'abri du terrain, calfeutré dans un bureau. La planque n'était pas son truc. Un éclat illuminait ses iris cobalts… Quand Gin passait à côté de lui, cigarette à la bouche, son regard inquiétant le parcourait sondant son âme même. Là Amuro savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il adorait par-dessus tout marcher sur le fil du rasoir ou son ennemi pouvait à tout bout de champ couper son existence avec une paire de ciseaux. Toujours le jeune homme à la peau basanée jouait, feintait, mentait. Ou quand il partait en mission avec Vermouth affublé d'un déguisement. Son terrain de jeu se manifestait être la ville grandeur nature, l'échiquier de sa vie. Cette adrénaline l'incitait à aller plus loin, toujours plus loin, se rapprocher du boss, fleureter avec la mort.

Amuro était probablement un héros des temps modernes sans cheval ni armure mais avec un gilet pare-balle en guise de protection et son jeu d'acteur formidable pour arme. Il se jura il y a fort longtemps d'aller au bout de sa mission, de mettre Gin et sa bande sous les verrous.

* * *

Une pression délicate sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Azusa se tenait à côté de lui debout et le regardait avec toute l'admiration qu'une jeune demoiselle pouvait avoir pour son prétendant. Elle était amoureuse de lui secrètement, pas difficile à deviner. La serveuse pencha sa tête sur sa droite et lui demanda avec un peu d'appréhension dans la voix.

— Tu as fini ton verre Amuro ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? répondit-il sur un ton enjoué.

— Ca… Ca ne te dérangerait pas de me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi il se fait tard et…

De gêne la jeune femme n'osa terminer sa phrase, tête baissée et joues rosies. Le détective sourit très largement en se levant.

— Bien sûr que non voyons, avec plaisir. Il n'est pas prudent que tu rentres seule, je vais te reconduire chez toi, ma voiture est garée dans la rue.

— Merci beaucoup !

Elle n'allait jamais plus loin ne se déclarant pas. Ils sortirent du café, le bourbon toujours intact. En marchant, Amuro s'imagina l'espace d'un instant comment serait sa vie avec une petite amie comme sa collègue. Des filles semblables se dénichaient facilement, gentilles, douces et aimantes ne rêvant que de l'homme idéal. Le métisse incarnait sûrement pour elle cette perle rare aux reflets caramels et à la politesse inégalée. En un claquement de doigt, elle tomberait dans ses bras. Oui mais voilà, Amuro s'était engagé avec une autre prétendante : la Justice. Avec elle, pas de répit ni de jour de congé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture du jeune trentenaire, en bon galant il ouvrit la portière à Azusa qui monta dans l'habitacle en gloussant. Ne se départissant pas de son air chaleureux, le blond fit la conversation durant le long du trajet jusqu'à destination. Quelques fois il se sentait épié. A l'affût, Amuro restait sur ses gardes, cela pouvait être n'importe qui vu sa vie compliquée. Il rentra également chez lui, ce soir Gin n'avait pas besoin de ses services, ni Kogoro.

L'épuisement se manifestait être son pain quotidien, mais dans son véhicule ses pensées ne cessaient de se diriger vers une personne qu'il détestait encore plus que le tueur à gage… Amuro n'abandonnerait jamais sa traque envers Akai Shuichi. Son intuition et sa déduction l'amenait sur la voie de la vengeance. L'agent du FBI était là quelque part, tapi derrière une nouvelle identité. Le caméléon savait qu'il l'aurait le moment venu, il rendrait justice à Scotch.

Quelque chose de plus fort que l'amour tenait le blondinet : la haine indicible, la soif de réparation. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, tel était le talion du brun mystérieux. Il subira la même mort que sa victime. Amuro serrait les dents dès que ses pensées dérivaient sur l'homme de loi. Ils auraient dû être confrères, jouant dans la même cours mais non. Le métisse avançait seul. Après tout sera terminé.

En sortant de sa voiture, cette impression d'être observé ne le quittait pas. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui en fermant la portière mais rien à l'horizon. Le noir ambiant ne permettait pas non plus de voir à des kilomètres à la ronde, cependant Amuro sentait un regard braqué dans sa direction. Comme toujours, il s'obligea à garder une attitude détendue en rentrant dans le hall de son immeuble avec la certitude que les lendemains seraient agités. Une boule de stress grondait dans son ventre, amplifiant la tension de son corps. Décidément, le détective ne se résoudrait jamais à quitter son étiquette d'agent double car elle procurait le sentiment d'appartenir à une autre classe de personne. Amuro n'était pas ordinaire, il avait besoin de liberté, d'évoluer partout en même temps, de faire fonctionner son cerveau sur milles affaires et ce à mille à l'heure. Les risques du métier l'obligeaient à vivre pleinement, prenant conscience qu'il pouvait partir en cendre comme la fumée d'un calibre. Par exemple un Beretta. Quoi qu'à choisir, il préférait mourir en affrontant le viseur d'un sniper, histoire de quitter ce monde sur une bonne note.

Au final, Amuro jouissait de sa vie si particulière, l'adrénaline était la meilleure des drogues, la plus passionnée des amantes. Il vibrait jour après jour. Pour rien au monde il ne changerait ça.

Dehors, caché parmi les ombres des bosquets, deux yeux vipérins scrutaient intensivement l'appartement éclairé de Bourbon, preuve qu'il n'était jamais seul.

 **FIN**


End file.
